Claiming My Prince
by VoldemortlovesHarry
Summary: After surprising Harry at the Dursley's, Voldemort still needs to claim his prince. Sequal MIDNIGHT PLEASURES. LV/HP, Voldemort's POV.


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, :'(**

He was beautiful.

Not only had I acclompished capturing the boy, but I had also seduced him with successful results. As I carried my sweet little angel upstairs to where "our" room awaited, I searched him with hungry eyes. He was so beautiful. My Harry was like an angel, without a care in the world because he was somewhere safe, somewhere safe in my arms.

His small and porcelain body was covered by two thin blankets, which rose and fell as the boy breathed heavily while he slept. Harry's innocent face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen though. My eyes never left that handsome, fragile but mostly sweet face as I carried him. In sleep Harry looked even younger, with and soft smile imprinted on his parted cherry coloured lips as he breathed heavily and slowly while little humming noises were issused when he exhaled. My little prince's hair was spread out in different directions like a halo. His hair could never be tamed but I'm not one to complain. His ebony wild locks helped cover up his light red scar that I marked him with 14 years ago. A little further down were where his brilliant emerald eyes lay hidden underneath long black eyelashes and round spectacules that also added to the corperate image that was my prince. He was truly a vision of beauty and only I was the one allowed to claim this lost little prince.

As we finally reached our chamber I paused for a moment just to savour and prepare myself for the excitment I had in store for me and Harry. Looking down at my sweet serpent, I could not resist planting a small kiss to the top of his head. Harry stirred a little but only to snuggle deeper into my comfort.

Whispering my secret language, the door to our chamber opened. Stepping inside I strode over to our bed and gently laying my sweet serpent down, hushing him when moaned at the touch of the cold matress. Quickly leaving his side I closed the door and turn all of the lights in the room to the part of where they were nearly extinquished. Gliding back over to my little prince, I sat beside him carefully so I wouldn't disturb him, yet. I knew tonight was the night to claim my little boy, but as I stroked his ebony hair away from his face, the innocence made me want this to be the most fantastic night of Harry's life. My sweet serpent's body was still wrapped in the thin blankets I had quickly covered him with at his old prison. Now it was time to discard them and then the claiming could begin. Slowly unravelling the blankets off of his slightly warm body and easing them off from around his back, I tried my best the not wake him. Once again I was staring at the beautiful and slender body of Harry Potter. My hand streched out towards his rising and falling chest and I slowly traced complicated patterns all over his chest, from his collar bone all the way down to his navel.

I watched as my little companin's lips pursed into a smile and then a grin as I tickled his sides playfully. He throw his arm above his head in his sleep and started to giggle as I concentrated on his most sensative places; his neck, behind his ear, the sides of his belly and his thighs. I saw his eyes flutter beneath his eyelids as he still giggled playfully. I knew he was going to wake up, so I leaned on his chest to kiss his soft lips. After a moment there was movement and a little moan indicated my prince was now awake. I drew back and looked deep into his confused green eyes. But confusment didn't last long as he looked back at me with sleepy eyes. I could not blame him for being tired though, for he had been awakened only 3 minutes ago until I had allowed him to rest. The smile on his lips became a grin once more as his mind began to welcome me.

"Hello little one... are you rested enough for us to continue?" I asked him as I brushed away some black hair that had fallen on his face while he had slept. One of his black eyebrows raised as he became confused again.

"I-I guess so" His voice was laced with sleep. I put my arm behind his back and raised him up so he was pressed against me.

Laying my head on his shoulder as he rubbed his eyes I began to kiss him lightly just so I could taste him. He sighed as I sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder as we sat there, his back against my chest. My arms locked around his chest as I started to dip my head to reach his throat but Harry had pulled away with his head turned so his eyes could lock on mine. He leaned his lips against mine in an innocent but deep kiss. Of course, I kissed back, slipping my tongue in when he relaxed a little bit. With a quick spell, my robes disappeared into thin air so now I was equally naked. Pulling Harry closer I kissed back roughly. He kept up with the pace, moaning with lust as I sucked his tongue hungarily. We stopped after a mintue, and he pulled away from my arms. I wondered what he was doing as he slipped under the covers with a cheeky grin on his angelic face. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to play a game. This made me chuckle as I saw him move beneath the covers, physically telling me to seek him out. I heard a small giggle as the small figure under the covers lay still. It was my turn now. Feeling rather stupid but playful, I lifted the covers over my head and crawled inside.

Of course it only took five seconds before I saw Harry, curled in a ball with his rear facing me. I chuckled as I swooned over him. I looked at his face before my hand caressed his rear and he smiled clumsily before he giggled again, pressing his face into the matress. I leaned down to bite and suck his neck which caused Harry to have spasms of pleasure as I bit and sucked the sensitive parts. My other arm came to snake under his back and pull him up to me so I could look at his angelic face. His glasses were at an awkard angle but I wasn't going to take them off. I wanted to see Harry Potter, my love, when I calimed him tonight. So the glasses needed to stay. I kissed his lips again before we surfaced from the covers. I grabbed Harry in a tight embrace and moved into a postion so he was now underneath me, gazing at me innocently. Now was the time.

START OF LEMON!

Leaning down, I trapped Harry with my arms at either side of hips as I grinded against him. His head fell back as his small arms wrapped around my neck. For a boy with no experience in this, he was the best so far.

"Now just relax, my pretty little prince, you'll enjoy this" I whispered against his ear. I felt him nod slowly and his arms around my neck loosened a little. Now he could be seduced all over again. Trailing a finger down his body, I soon reached his cock that was already erect. Trailing the finger up it, he bucked into me and floped back down with a moan. Smiling, I ducked from out of the small arms around my neck and moved so I was on my knees facing his rear. He propped himself up on his shoulders.

"Voldemort... w-what?"

"Shhh Shhhh..."

Movin forward I started to lick and suck all around his entrance as I watched as he flop onto the bed again, whimpering with pleasure. He begged me not to stop with that voice that filled me, but I had to. Something more pleasurable was to come. After a few more minutes of sucking, licking and dipping my tongue into his hole, I finally pulled back and straddled him again. He put his arms around my neck again as he panted. I watched him as he looked down at his legs, trying to strech them as far as they would go. Soon I felt them being hooked over the small of my back and he looked up at me again, a small smile on his face. Taking a finger I moved it to his lips and he took it into his mouth. He sucked it quickly and once it was moist I pulled it from his mouth and positoned it above his entrance. He looked at it but he gazed at me as I leaned down to his ear.

"It's okay my sweet, I won't hurt you."

And with that I bit his ear as my finger entered causing him to unconciously spread his legs and buck up again with pleasure. One after the other, all four fingers had entered Harry as I held him tight, whispering comforts into his ear so he would relax and licking his tears as he said it hurt. After he had relaxed I spread his legs further. Taking one last look at my kitten, I smiled at him as he sent a small smile back. I let him get more comfortable and with a small thurst I was inside him. He closed his eyes in pain and cringed as he whimpered. Hushing him again, I moved around inside him to find his prostate. I soon found it when he moaned in pleasure and his face smoothed out. Slowly pulling out again, I let the tip of my erection surface before I plunged back in him hitting that same spot. He groaned out his arousal, and stared at me with a dreamy smile on his face. Soon I was picking up the pace, making both of us groan and moan and whimper as we whispered each others name.

Pre cum dripped from his member as he whithered underneath me, his arms now floppy and sprawled out on either side of him. He bucked and threw his head back as his eyes clouded over. His glasses were bobbing up and down on his nose as the pace got quicker.

"More... Please, Oh!.. MORE!"

"Of Course my love... my little prince!"

We were both close to exploding. I looked at my prince and prize as his emerald eyes rolled into his head with every thrust. One of his arms came to wrap around my neck again. He was keenling now, mewling for my touch.

"I'm gonna come, Oh Voldemor-mort!" Pumping hard on his cock was the only thing I could do to up the pleasure as a long last his cum splashed our chest and I soon followed as we both panted each others name.

END OF LEMON

I flopped onto my side with Harry now firmly in my arms. I mopped the cum off of our stomachs affectionatly as Harry yawned. Pulling him close I felt the blood from his arse that had flowed as we had sex. He hadn't complained about any pain, but only sighed contently. He snuggled into me, both his arms on my chest as I pressed him further against me. Hushing him while one hand carressed his face, and the other one patting his back gently like he was a little baby. I began to rock him again. He was my baby after all.

"My lord?"

I smiled.

"Yes, my love?"

"What will happen? You know, I am supposed to be at the dursley's house, being unhappy."

I looked down at him as he looked up at me.

"Do you believe that I will not look after you from now on my prince?"

"N-no, I didnt mean... I just..." He looked down. So innocent. "I mean, can I really stay with you?"

Hooking my fingers under his chin so he now stared a me, I spoke slowly:

"You, are now mine. I am not like them Harry... ohh come now, do not look at me like that, you know what I mean, you have always known. You will stay with me now, forever, because no one else deserves you. You are my key to survival and have been for fourteen years. Now, I ask you, what has Dumbledore and your little friends ever done for you, without it resulting in someone you love dying?" He looked away at this. He knew it was true. I am always right. I kissed his forehead gently. "Now, Harry, I am going to give you a choice. You can stay with me, and have a family and possibly friends that will love you for who you are, not what you've done or you can return to Hogwarts and play along with the silly games Dumbledore has set. It's up to you, my prince. Me or Dumbledore."

He started to breath a little heavier now, and he sniffed. Tears were soon going to flow.

"I do love you... but you killed my parents... I-I can't."

I hugged him tighter.

"Your parents would want you to be happy, my love. Who are you happiest with?"

"But...but you kill so many people." Another sniff.

"I never said you had to now did I? Thats not part of the contract if you join me... Just answer my prince."

Another breathe. Another kiss.

"I-I..choose you. My- My lord." He rubbed his eyes and as he looked up, the emerald orbs had become puffy.

"Then welcome to your new life my love." I pulled him back to me.

"I love you, my lord."

That voice was so innocent in any situation. As his ebony locks tickled my neck I whispered to them

"I love you too much, my little prince."

I heard him giggle before silence followed, then soft humming noises welcomed the silent room as I smiled against his hair. My hands never stopped caressing and my eyes never left his body while he slept. He was now mine, and thats all that mattered. I am now king of the world.

* * *

_An: okay, just to let you know Harry was a little drugged from the previous chapter so... thats why he is really submissive. Thank you for reading._


End file.
